


Maze of rooms

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventures of Clan Shield
Genre: Elf, Fairy, Human, Time Travel, angel - Freeform, danger., magician, steampunk physicist, time monsters, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16
Summary: Everyone wakes up in a room where they don't know how they got there. They will have to look for a way out, but there are many dangers along the way, they will have to work together to get out of the living rooms and find out the truth about those rooms.





	Maze of rooms

**Maze of rooms.**

Sebastian lay on the ground in an empty room. It was not clear how he got there, but there were four doors in this room.

Sebastian is human. He has short silver hair and green-brown eyes. He is wearing cowboy clothes, a hat, boots and a bandana. Weapons can create them with a special ritual and these weapons are revolvers, whip, shield and a Bowie knife. He has a giant pet scorpion.

When he woke up, he was confused because he remembered nothing. He didn't know where he was or why he was here.

– Where I am? – Sebastian was worried because she didn't understand what was happening.

He walked to one of the doors when he opened it; he saw another door with four doors, but this time there was furniture. Sebastian was even more confused than ever. He saw that there was a table with utensils, but there was no food.

– Why is the world so unfair? – Sebastian said.

He saw one of the doors open and an image appeared that Sebastian never wanted to see again. He created his revolver and pointed it.

– Not a step further, Willow. – Sebastian looked firm and determined.

Willow was a fiery sorceress with long red hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a fiery red-yellow dress. She can also create scythe.

– Are you serious? After our last meeting, didn't you realize that your weapons couldn't hurt me. – Willow created her scythe.

– That's right, but now my weapons can be paralyzing and injuring. No longer cause burns. And where are we? – Sebastian said.

– And I wanted to ask. There are doors everywhere, and those doors take me to more rooms with doors. I no longer know how long I've been going or what the point of this whole place is. – Willow said.

They stood there aiming their weapons. None of them would allow themselves to be distracted. But then one of the doors opened and he saw Vespasian, who was visibly dazed.

Vespasian is a vampire. He has a red pupil and the white in his eyes is black and has long black hair. He is wearing black trousers and an Inverness coat. He does not use weapons as he has 2 cm curved nails that can also pull teeth like piranha. He has a giant pet bat.

– Vespasian, what happened to you? – Sebastian asked.

– I do not know. The only thing I remember was that I was at a party. Everyone shouted. – Vespasian barely managed to formulate a clear word.

Sebastian and Willow dropped their weapons. They didn't know what to do, but they didn't want to stay here forever, so they started walking. Room after room they found nothing.

– I don't want to be the bad guy here, but I don't see a way out. Each room is different and leads to nowhere. – Vespasian said.

– The vampire is right. I'm already tired of all the walking. – Willow was slightly nervous.

– Okay, we can rest before we leave again. We may leave a trail to know where we are headed. – Sebastian said.

There was food in the room and they started eating. They didn't know what to say, they just stared at each other.

– I can't stand this whole situation. Tell me how we got here or what is the last thing you remember. – Vespasian said in a panicked voice.

– The last thing I did was I was in the castle training room to train, I don't remember. – Sebastian said.

– I remember walking in a beautiful valley of red flowers with a black paladin. But where is he? – Willow was very worried about him.

– Don't worry about him? – Sebastian tried to reassure her.

– I'm not worried about anyone. – Willow called.

– Well, if you didn't notice, we're missing two friends. – Vespasian said.

Willow calmed down, she knew the black paladin was strong and nothing bad could happen to him. He had dark purple eyes and short dark green hair. Dressed in solid armor. They were ready to go through one of the doors, but then one of the doors collapsed and the black paladin fell to the ground. Then a tentacle monster attacked him, he tried to pick up his match, but the monster tied him up and started strangling him.

Willow attacked the monster, but her hair was quickly pulled out of her hands. Sebastian created his revolver and shot a monster in the head, causing it to fall on the black paladin.

– I want to know what was that? – The black paladin said as he released himself from the monster.

– We also. – Vespasian said.

– Apparently there are things in this place that are not very nice. – Sebastian said.

They all started walking and coming into different rooms, which were very different from each other, never repeated. In one of the rooms, they saw a small house made of small bricks.

– Hey, I think I found something interesting. – Willow said.

– Small doll house. It's really very interesting. – Vespasian said in a sarcastic voice.

– Have you ever seen a doll house made of bricks and cement? – Willow was angry.

– Okay, and what can there be ... out there. – Vespasian's eyes were fixed on the top window.

Then everyone looked out the window of the house and saw a small fairy. She was wearing a blue dress, long lilac hair, which shone lightly and slept in a small bed.

– I do not know. For starters, we can ask her where we are. – Willow said. – Wake up, come on, wake up.

– I don't want to be annoying, that's the job of this vampire. But how will a fairy help us? – The Black Paladin said.

While Willow tried to wake her up, it didn't work. Sebastian created a revolver and fired into the air. The fairy woke up quickly and saw them through the small window. She was scared and rushed to hide somewhere.

– Do not be afraid. We won't hurt you, we just want to know where we are. – Willow tried to calm the fairy.

– Since when has Willow been good. – Vespasian whispered to the black paladin. The black paladin placed his sword near Vespasian's throat and looked at him cheerfully. – Understood.

The black paladin lowered his sword. The fairy quickly went downstairs and opened the door. She flew quickly and stood before their eyes.

– Hello. My name is Tifi. How can I help you. – The fairy returned and looked around. – And where are we?

– We were wondering too. We thought you would know? What is the last thing you remember? – Sebastian said.

– The only thing I remember was that my girlfriend was crying. Then I saw her do magic and some blue light began to shine. – Tiffy said.

Vespasian was angry with the whole situation. He grabbed a chair and broke the table with the chair. The tension Vespasian was experiencing was relieved. When he turned, he saw that everyone was looking at him in shock.

– What? Can't waste the steam. – Vespasian frowned slightly.

– Vespasian. Turn around and look. – Sebastian said.

Vespasian turned and what he saw made him numb. The furniture he had broken a while ago began to recover, and after a few seconds they were already healthy. Everyone was amazed at what happened.

– Things quickly changed from not know where we are to this. – Willow said.

They opened a door and saw a man who had fallen ill. He was wearing brown trousers, a white shirt, a brown hooded vest, and the design was steampunk. His hair was short with a brown color, and Dagar and Zefira also saw it.

Dagar is an angel possessing the soul of a black knight, and when spoken to, no one can hear them. Dagger has dark brown eyes and short black hair and has three black horizontal stripes running across his right eye. He is wearing brown trousers and Jerkin garment. He is in control of black magic, can go into the shadows and see for what and to whom certain objects belonged. There is a dark blue Falchion sword that creates it with its magic. He has a black dragon with blue eyes for a pet.

Zefira is elf. She has light green eyes and long golden blond hair. She is wearing a light brown skirt and green blouse. The bow and arrows hold them in a special magic bracelet that can hold some weapons. She has a pet griffin.

Sebastian and Zephira quickly began to hug each other, they thought they would not see each other again, and now their hearts were calm. When they were done with joy, they turned their attention to the person next to them. They looked at him closely and saw that he had made some calculations on his body.

– Who is this and what happened to him? – Vespasian asked.

– We don't know. We just arrived. – Zefira answered.

– Did he write these calculations on his body? – Sebastian wondered.

– He must be because he holds a pen in his left hand. He is obviously left-handed. Look, the way he wrote was made so that he could see it. – Dagar said.

As they looked at him, he suddenly opened his eyes and scared everyone around him. He stood up and examined the room.

– Hello all, I'm glad to see someone who is not the time monster. – He picked up a four-barrel shotgun from the floor.

– First, who are you and what are these time monsters? – Vespasian looked at him with a frantic look.

Before answering, he saw how the furniture began to move and became large. He fired four times but could not destroy it. Everyone tried to escape from him, but he caught Zefira. Sebastian tried to save her, but was caught and thrown away. Dagar caught him before hitting the wall. Then Willow created his scythe and hit the tapestry. The hand fell apart because the scythe was burning and the Golem was made of wood.

– Come on, we gotta get out of here. – Willow helped Zefira stand up, then set the whole room on fire.

They fled after the whole room was on fire. They ended up in a room that we had a blackboard and she had chalk. Everyone was alarmed and scared and wondered what this whole thing could be.

– Okay now explain what is going on here? – Vespasian said as he looked at him with a murderous look.

– Okay, I'll explain everything I know. – He tried to calm the tension. – This time the monsters are created by Zeus himself in order to stop people traveling through time.

– But why? – Sebastian interrupted him.

– When Zeus defeats his father Cronos. He created these monsters so that no one could go back in time and prevent him. We are not so persecuted by monsters because we are neither in the past, present or future. – He explained the situation, but everyone still looked at him with great misunderstanding.

– You did not answer a few questions. The first is who are you? The second is where are we in time? – Zefira asked, slightly confused by all this information.

– My name is Christian and I'm a physicist. The other question I will try to explain in a little more detail. – Christian took the chalk and drew a line and a center circle. – Now, we are in this circle here. There is no time here so there are not many monsters, but still someone tried to go back in time to change it, but failed.

– I think my girlfriend Mana is guilty of this. – Tiffy said in a worried voice. – Mana is a magician with golden yellow eyes and long dark purple hair. She is wearing a dark blue blouse, skirt and cloak. She must have tried to go back in time to prevent the black knight from sacrificing himself.

– The black Knight. – They all said at the same moment.

– Yes she was his girlfriend and after she realized that he had sacrificed, she couldn't bear it. She was crying constantly and she must have finally decided to go back in time. – Tiffy said as everyone looked at her.

– Dagar, you are the one with the soul of the black knight and you can communicate with him. Tell him what happened. – Sebastian said.

– No need, I heard everything. – The Black Knight said in Dagar's head.

– Black Knight, do you know Mana? – Dagar asked.

– Yes, Dagar. She was my girlfriend, but the weird thing is, I didn't remember her before we came here. – The Black Knight said.

– Clear. The Black Knight knows Mana, but said he didn't remember her before we came here. – Dagar said.

– This is normal. – Christian quickly answered the question. – When you travel back in time you disappear from the timeline and because of these monsters, you cease to exist.

– Some things have become clear, but now the big question is how to get out of here. – The Black Paladin said.

– There is only one surefire way. I have calculated that this circle is shrinking and will disappear at some point because time cannot be empty. When the circle is missed, a portal will open that we can go through. This portal will send us to where we were before we came here. – Christian said.

– How long does it take to find Mana before we crack. – Dagar asked.

– Given my time and calculations. Only two hours left before it was deleted. – Christian answered. – But don't worry. We will find it because when the circle shrinks and the rooms will shrink, but monsters can still catch it.

– So let's not delay. Let's find Mana. – Tiffy said, worried that she might lose Mana.

They all started looking for her. The rooms are not repeated, but became less. Because some doors led nowhere. While looking for her, they came across many monsters, but worked together to defeat them. You could feel the heaviness crushing you, but they continued.

Eventually, they found Mana, but their joy was brief. It was chained in the middle of the room. Her eyes were blank and the chains glowed slightly.

– What is it? – Tiffy asked worriedly.

– Chains seem to draw energy from it. – Christian said.

– But how can we free her. – Tiffy was circling Mana.

– I do not know. We need to break the connection somehow. – Christian said.

– The power of love will not save her. – The black paladin was already bored of hearing all this. He begins to break the chains with his sword, but the chains are restored. He finally gave up and looked at Christian. – Do you have any ideas?

– The only way to free her from the chains is to be emotional. – Christian said.

– This means that the Black Knight must appear. – Sebastian said and looked at Dagar.

– People, I understand that I own the soul of the Black Knight, but I can't summon it when I want. – Dagar said.

While everyone talked about saving Mana, they felt some bad energy coming. Then the door opened and there was a man dressed in armor that looked like a volcanic rock with lava flowing in, his eyes yellow-red like fire. He had a bow and fired at Zefira.

– Zefira, beware. – Sebastian stood before Zefira and the arrow hit him in the back.

Zefira was horrified by how Sebastian was hit. She looked at him and saw that the arrow did not go very deep. The man was ready to fire again, but Vespasian was able to grasp the bow and break it with his superhuman strength, then knocked him to the ground and started waving his nails on his face. The man was able to grasp his hands and kick him, he drew a sword that looked as if a lava flowed on it. He attacks Vespasian, who has fallen to the ground.

– Do not hurry so much, you will no longer hurt anyone else. – Dagar stopped the attack with his dark blue sword.

Mana saw the dream and in a barely audible voice said "black knight". Her eyes began to become clearer, her hands began to move and the chains glowed faintly. Tifi circling around noticed this and began to feel that her girlfriend would be okay.

While everyone was fighting the man. Christian was looking at Mana. He noticed that Dagar's sword made her think back. Zefira was angry with what Sebastian had done, so she took Christian's shotgun. Although she had no cartridges, she hit the head of the man with so much fury that the butt broke. He was slightly taken aback by this blow, but still managed to stay on his feet. Zefira couldn't believe that she had enough force to break the shotgun and the man was still on his feet.

– Dagar, use your sword to break her chains. – Christian said, then felt that someone was clutching his leg. He saw Sebastian give him two revolvers. – Thanks for the weapons.

He started firing at the man, though moving very fast. Christian shot him in the arm where the armor was weak. However, he managed to get close enough to Christian and grab the revolvers. He knocked him to the ground and Christian dropped his revolvers.

While the rest fought the man. Dagar was next to Mana, he hoped he could release her. He hit the chains and they broke without recovering. Mana has been released but is unconscious.

– Sorry people, I don't want to disturb you, but it only takes a minute before this whole place falls apart. – Christian said worriedly.

In the end, everyone invested all their energy to defeat man. Willow fired fireballs that confused him on the ground, Zefira managed to grab the sword, Vespasian picked up the chains Dagar had broken and, with his superhuman speed, tied him to his arms and legs. As time passed, the room began to crumble. Pieces began to fall and white light appeared from the cracks. Finally a door created by light appeared.

– To hurry or we'll be crushed by time events. – Christian said.

Christian answered the door quickly and entered the light. Vespasian and Zefira grabbed Sebastian's arm and carried him. Dagar also stepped into the light, but before he could fully enter, the man had caught him and tossed him to the floor. The man took his sword and attacked Dagar, but before he could make it, Willow's scythe thrust into his neck. The black paladin helped Dagar get up and everyone headed for the door. The Clan Shield found itself in one of the corridors of Eltefi Castle. They looked around and saw Mana and Tifi flying near her.

– But where are the others? – Vespasian asked.

– They must have returned from where they disappeared, but now it doesn't matter. Zefira, Sebastian is injured, take him to the doctor. – Dagar said.

Zefira helped Sebastian and together went to the doctor. Dagar and Vespasian still watching Mana lying unconscious. After a while, she wakes up.

– Where ... where am I? – Mana asked as she opened her eyes.

– Mana, thank God you're okay. – Fairy Tifi hugged her girlfriend. – I was very worried that I might lose you forever.

From the eyes of Mana began flowing tears. – I am sorry Tifi for doing something like this. I just wanted the black knight to come back.

Then Dagar's body began to cover with black armor and the black knight appeared. He walked over to Mana and wiped her tears.

– Mana, you no longer have to shed tears. I'm here. – The Black Knight said.

Mana couldn't believe what she saw. She hugged the black knight and did not want to let him go because she felt she would never see him again.

– Black knight, you have survived. – Mana said in a shaking voice.

– No, I sacrificed myself, but my soul remained here and is now in the body of this angel. Remember Mana, I've always been there for you, in your heart. – The Black Knight's armor began to move and Dagger appeared. Then he said. – Mana, if you want you can stay here with your girlfriend. You two know more about the magic and history of the Black Knight.

Mana and Tiffy looked at each other. It had been a long time since they had seen the Black Knight. She wanted to be with him again and start looking forward without thinking about the horrible past. She knelt in front of everyone and said. – It will be a great fortune for me to be with the Black Knight and teach you his magic.

And here ends our story.


End file.
